Loving You
by NICHA
Summary: "I wasn't done loving you…" Sequel to "Under A NightLike Sky". NaruSasu


Title: Loving You

Author: Nicha

Date: 1/12/07

Genre: Romance/ Action/ Drama

Rated: T

Notes: NaruSasu shonen-ai. Much-demanded sequel to my other fanfiction, Under A Night-Like Sky! I love you guys!

Warnings: Crude language… A _little_ bit of angst…

Summary: I wasn't done loving you. I'm still not ready to stop loving you…

Songs: No Boy No Cry- Stance Punks, Discord Satellite- Snorkel, Remember- Flow, Haruka Kanata- Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Agony- Kotoko, Yura Yura- Hearts Grow, The 5th's Fight- Toshiro Masuda, Sandstorm- Toshiro Masuda, Nakushita Kotoba- No Regret Life, Hanabi- Ikimono Gakari

ooooooooooooooooo

L O V I N G . Y O U

ooooooooooooooooo

_I will always be loving you…_

Sasuke woke up groggily to the light of the sun streaming through the window, he felt a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked back. Naruto was still asleep. The blond hair of his lover was messy and tangled, but he didn't care- that only made him that much more… cute. 'But would the term 'cute' really be right for him?' Sasuke wondered. Naruto held him closer, tightening his grip, then relaxing. The brunet calmed in the other's arms. He didn't want to get up either, but this was what had to be done.

"Hey, Hokage-Baka, get up," he said.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's back, causing the said boy to blush, "…Mmm… I do'n' wanna…" he murmured against the silky black hair.

"But you're Hokage,' Sasuke reasoned, 'and I'm your guard. I intend to get paid for being able to do my job."

Naruto smirked into his hair.

"_Do_ your job?" he asked, causing Sasuke to blush and tremble slightly, "You're so cute…"

That unintelligent (and at the same time witty) remark was followed by a smack and, "YOU PERVERT!!!"

ooooooooooooo

Naruto sat at his desk boredly, his cheek rested on his hand and his hat on his desk. His robe was draped across the back of his chair, leaving him in his black t-shirt and orange pants. The reason for his code of dress today was that the temperature was DAMN HOT today. And that happened to be an accurate understatement. Sweat dripped from Naruto's forehead and down his nose, his hitae-ate was already drenched with sweat…

Hmm… this seems to be a very unproductive day…

He looked out the window and spotted a red headed male sitting in a tree. Huh…

Naruto cursed the fact that the air conditioners overheated sometime last week and left him with this… this…

He sighed. The blond Hokage got up, picked up his damp hitae-ate, tying it on his forehead and walked through the hallways to the main office. Icy air hit him in full force as he walked through the doors.

"Hey, Shizune, I'm just gonna chill here, literally," he said while slumping onto one of the visitor chairs. His legs draped on an armrest and his back was leaning on the other. The Hokage sighed in contentment.

"Ok, as long as you still manage to finish everything…" she replied absent-mindedly.

Naruto's eyes closed and he relaxed. He remembered someone. Someone whom meant the world to him. He could remember black eyes that stared into his with sentiment. Laughter. Love. Abruptly, a range of different emotions inundated into his memory. Loneliness. Pain. Anger. Fear… The fear that he would lose everything…

A jolt awakened him and he noticed that Shizune was out of her seat and Tsunade was out. His eyes narrowed and his heart pumped faster.

"HOKAGE- NARUTO, THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!!!" yelled an ANBU. Neji. Naruto jumped up from his seat and was out the doors within a few seconds. Yelling and screaming flooded his senses as he jumped into the battle. The heat didn't matter anymore, all that he thought about was the safety of Konoha. His village to protect with his life.

_Wap, kick, punch._

The sickening snap and a strangled cry of one of his men caught his ear.

'No…' he wouldn't let this happen.

Never- 'KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!'

ooooooooooooo

Sasuke felt the overpowering blow hit him from behind and he slammed into the trunk of a tree, ANBU mask scraping against the rough bark.

'Damn it!'

His assaulter was a large, sound ninja with metal plates around his knuckles. Sharingan eyes stared out of his ANBU mask dangerously, lusting for blood and the ninja stepped backwards with a surprised look on his face. The speed of Sasuke's movements increased tenfold as adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He lunged forward.

_One, two, three,_ one enemy ninja down. Sasuke turned around to survey the surrounding area carefully. No signs of chakra. Good. He moved to the heart of the village, to the Hokage tower. What kind of a guard would he be if he himself couldn't guard the Hokage?

His Hokage.

Sasuke would never let him down again.

Not like he had already done before.

The wind whistled past his ears. He couldn't hear anything anymore. Sasuke felt himself move rapidly in a different way from the swift movement of running, he didn't know what he had just done, but a sickening feeling in his gut told him he had just taken another life. The feeling of distress heightened as he briefly saw his other comrades fighting, they were thankfully doing well though.

'Naruto.'

'Naruto.'

'Naruto.'

All that went through his mind;

'Naruto.

'Naruto.'

'Naruto…'

ooooooooooooo

The blond Hokage slammed the offending ninja into a nearby trashcan that was full of trash and fish bones and turned around to block an oncoming attack.

He and the enemy met blow for blow, kicking and connecting. The clang of kunais rang in the air, metal scraping against metal. Their weapons were thrown away.

Pain shot up Naruto' arm and he wavered a bit but quickly regained strength. His eyes met with the enemy ninja's for a split second. Blue eyes enlarged.

Genjutsu.

Visions instantly besieged him. Painful, bloody visions. Things that one can only hope will never happen. Sweat trickled down the side of Naruto's head, running down his temple and dripping off his cheek. He couldn't breathe…

'Sa… NO!!!'

A voice cried out, "NARUTO!"

Kunais sliced through the air and stabbed into the enemy ninja, running through him like wet paper, some of the knives stuck out like nails. The sound ninja fell down with a disturbing, '_thunk'_. Their eyes were still wide open. That particular enemy was dead. Sakura shivered and then looked at Naruto questioningly through her mask.

"What's wrong?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Nothing," he answered her.

Sakura knew what the other was thinking about though, 'Sasuke'. She panted, "Just keep fighting, he'll be fine," the pink haired girl said, but as she looked around she felt the doubt in her heart grow, 'Or at least, he better be.'

Naruto's ears perked and his hand went rushing out, "SAKURA!!!"

The force sent Sakura a few meters away, almost slamming into a tree and a trail of blood followed her.

ooooooooooooo

Sasuke lashed out with his foot, connecting with his opponent. The enemy merely twisted and landed on their feet, sliding a few more meters. They flipped their dark hair over their shoulder confidently, green eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" the sound kunoichi sneered, "The one that Orochimaru wanted? How sad. You're-"

She stopped her sentence as Sasuke smirked, "Not that tough?" he asked as if he had read her thoughts, the smirk was gone as he said this next sentence, "Think again."

_BOOM!!!_

"He's not so tough either- besides- he's dead. And so are you."

The girl gasped and clutched her middle, a pained expression on her face, 'Exploding notes!' Blood dripped from between her fingers; she could barely stand. Sasuke sprinted away- he couldn't waste time here. Around two seconds later he could hear the '_boom, boom, boom'_ of the other exploding notes doing their job.

Sasuke spotted the blond hair of his Hokage just a few minutes later. He landed and gasped.

ooooooooooooo

Blood covered Naruto's abdomen and he was panting roughly, his eyes were narrowed. The wound on his side from an attack from the front was already halfway healed, luckily, the other wound was only a graze and was gone in only a matter of seconds. He looked at the opponent at the front, "Sasuke, Sakura, get away from here, it's not safe," he said firmly.

"No."

"I'm staying too," Sakura said while jumping to their sides.

"No, Sakura, go help with the others and keep the village safe," Naruto commanded. His teammate looked at him worriedly for a moment and nodded, heading in her own direction.

Naruto felt a little grateful that he would not be abandoned now, but he worried for the safety of his friends. Will they really be okay? Naruto and Sasuke both took weapons in each of their hands, both watching the other's back.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Naruto whispered.

"Are _you_ ready, Naruto?" was the quiet reply.

Their hearts beat to the same rhythm. Breathing in time, and then they both moved out- dashing to meet their opponent.

Clean, swift cuts and strong, accurate blows were met with intelligent counter attacks. Naruto felt one of his opponent's movements falter and he quickly grabbed onto the chance of winning gratefully and made a clone, it swiped under the enemy's feet while he gave them a strong strike to the head. The sound ninja fell to the ground, unmoving. Naruto bent down to inspect his victim's pulse before…

_Poof…!_

His eyes widened. 'A shadow clone?! Too careless!' He spun around, and felt the harsh impact of a zori on his cheek. The taste of blood flowed through his mouth as he caught the foot and slammed the owner into the ground, slicing their leg with a kunai. This time, they didn't '_poof'_ away.

This time, they cried out in pain. Naruto tossed the ninja away and turned to see how Sasuke was faring.

The Uchiha prodigy was doing rather well. When his enemy kicked him, it was blocked, when he was hit, he hit back ten times stronger. All was in their favor.

Naruto felt an odd sensation though. He couldn't see anyone through the trees nor could he see a shadow anywhere. Something was wrong. Something- just like everything else was wrong today. Suddenly, he felt the crackle of…

Electricity?

Naruto's blue eyes widened.

ooooooooooooo

The flames slowly started to die out as Sasuke stopped the jutsu. His katon had worked and his opponent was now dead. He turned around.

'Naruto?' the breath was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. He gasped for breath and looked up, seeing a flash of light.

His whole world seemed to fall apart just then.

Naruto fell down. Unmoving. Sasuke looked into his lover's lifeless eyes. And the enemy jumped down, next to the fallen Nin. He kicked the body. Desecrating it. Over and over, over and over, over and over again.

Everything turned red.

Sasuke felt his arm rush out to grab the sound ninja's leg, his grasp was strong and tightening second after second. There was a cracking sound coming from the sound ninja and Sasuke felt strong, desperate blows on his body, but they didn't seem to hurt.

Pain was gone….

The ninja let out a painful cry as the bone completely shattered under the pressure of Sasuke's clutch.

Feeling was gone…

Sasuke got up and felt the energy and chakra well up on his hand. The sweet sound of birds rang out in the air in a distorted shadow of how eerily beautiful it could have sounded. In the next few minutes, Sasuke drove the chidori slowly through his opponent, making them suffer a slow death. A flock of birds took flight as a blood-curdling shriek was heard throughout this ordeal- until, at last- there was a silence.

_Emotion was gone…_

_Gone…_

Sasuke looked at Naruto, feeling numbness take over. Dead… Naruto was…

'No… it… it… can't be…' he thought franticly inside of his head, but the nagging in his gut told him that it was, in fact, true. His black bangs hung in front of his eyes messily.

_Gone_…

"Uuu…" a small voice. A small sound…

_Gone_…

A small sound… rising from his throat. Threatening to tear out of him, "Uuu… uuu…" a noise slowly urging out of him.

_Everything_...

Rain started to fall.

Tears, "Uwaan…" tears he couldn't stop from spilling out of his eyes, "Uwa- a- a- aan… N-Na…" the lump in his throat…

He hadn't noticed when the Godaime had appeared, but now he was being held back. The noises that came out of his throat were barely human sounding to his ears. He struggled against the grasp of his friends, tears tumbling out of his eyes, off his cheeks.

Tsunade turned around to shout something at them, she was equally as brokenhearted looking as he looked, felt. She then turned back to the blond Hokage, hands over his heart, shoulders shaking. Head shaking.

Sasuke broke free from his friends' grips. He shoved the blonde woman away, not caring what would happen later, but she hadn't given any resistance. The heartbroken shinobi could finally hear himself shouting.

"NARUTO- GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW! GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID BAKA! IDIOT, USURATONKATCHI, GET UP!!!" he pounded on the blond's chest, "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!!!" Sasuke sounded like a child not ready to face the facts.

He wasn't ready.

Sakura felt the tears fall down her cheeks and she collapsed on her knees, letting out loud sobs.

"GET UP!" he hit the chest again. Nothing. Sasuke's breathing was ragged and his eyes were desolate. The rain had sometime ago stopped, leaving the air moist and heavy.

The air snapped and crackled and gathered around the Uchiha. Sparks hung in the air. Snapping and shocking anything near them. Chakra gathered around in a mass around the two. An electric blue aura surrounded them.

_Chi…_

_Chi…_

_Chree…_

A whisper drifted in the wind;

"I'm not ready to stop loving you yet…"

There was a flash and Sakura choked back a cry, covering her mouth.

The air was still…

ooooooooooooo

Black.

Different from the pure white he had just seen earlier.

The air rushed past him.

Naruto gasped, life rushing into his body. A pale face stared back at him and he groaned, "Sasuke, your jutsus are ass- get something that feels better… like sex or something…" The blond looked to the side to see many of the Konoha shinobi looking disbelievingly and relieved at the scene in front of them. he smiled at them, trying to lighten the mood.

A tick mark appeared on the pale boy's face but he resisted the urge to punch his lover. "It thought you _liked_ the feeling of ass, you dumbass," Sasuke said while holding onto Naruto's hand, fatigue seemed to have had finally caught up with him, leaving him to collapse, "And I put in a lot of energy just to revive you…" he added.

"Yeah, but you probably didn't know what you were doing," Naruto added, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "Why?" he asked as an afterthought, "I was already gone."

"Because…" black eyes met with blue, "I wasn't done loving you…"

Naruto sighed, "I wasn't either." After a while they both looked up to the stars. A white shock of hair obscured some of their view, "Hey, Jiraya-pervert, how've you been?"

The older man grinned, "I wonder where _you_ went to, Heaven or Hell? You seem more like the _Hell-bent_ person to me, always _causing_ Hell-on-earth, you little no-talent." The toad sage looked at him with admiration, "C'mon, kid, let's get you guys to the hospital."

ooooooooooooo

Naruto felt a soft breath on his jaw line and smiled softly, bringing Sasuke closer to his body. He buried his face in the dark hair, inhaling the scent. Sasuke smelled like red bean, sweet and good to eat, and not to mention… nice. A tint of sunlight seeped through the crack in between the curtains.

'Ah, light.'

Sasuke had refused to let Naruto near anything electric that wasn't covered in rubber for the first few days- weeks actually- he was probably afraid that the blond male would get electrocuted again. His lover's trust with him and electrical hardware slowly came back after a long time…

A long, long, _long_ time…

"_It's not a NEED, it's a WANT. Just like I don't WANT you to touch it!" Sasuke would often scold him._

Naruto laughed softly, he didn't mind though, to him, it was just another example of how much they loved each other. He looked to the analog clock at their bedside table, which had, also once been prohibited from him too.

"Hey, Sasuke, it's time to get up," the blond kissed his lover's cheek, the said boy, in turn, shifted and groaned, mumbling something like, 'but I don' wanna…'

Smirking, Naruto got up close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "But don't you want to _do_ your job?" he watched amusedly as a flush settled over the Uchiha's face.

"Shut. Up," Sasuke ground out.

"Oh, really?" Naruto pouted playfully. A pillow met the side of his face and the impact sent him onto the mattress onto his back. Dark hair spayed across his torso. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one of them moved.

"I think I'm awake now," said Sasuke finally, lifting his cheek from the blond's chest. A smile was on Naruto's face.

"Well," he said, "Maybe we _could_ stay here a little bit longer…"

"Sounds good to me."

"Love you, Sasuke."

"Love you, Naruto."

OWARI

ooooooooooooo

**And there ends my not-so-romantic-as-my-first-one fanfic. You _could_ say I was keeping in tune with the manga and making Naruto go through shit after the other and having Sasuke be an angsty boy… Which _does_ happen…**

**So, I hope that wasn't a bad sequel to the first one…**

**It was another multi-day fic, so I sometimes didn't know where I left off at…**

**Well, if you liked _this_ one, you may review!**

**-Nicha**


End file.
